


Class is in Session

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A very distracting blond sits in front of our protagonist during class. Will the blonde be interested?





	Class is in Session

I had arrived at my English class early to get the seat I wanted. I watched as more and more students filed in, taking their seat. I was hoping none of them would bother me. I was just there to get in and get out. But my breath hitched as a blonde man stepped in the doorway, stopping to look around. Spotting the seat empty in front of me, he came towards me. My breathing quickened, as did my heart. Damn, I thought, focusing in this class was going to be harder than I expected. As he sat in front of me, the only thing I could concentrate on was the little blond hairs on his neck. I leant forward, looking at the way his long fingers drummed on his notebook. He had what my aunt referred to as piano hands. I love piano hands. This was probably going to go nowhere. I didn't even know if I wanted it to go anywhere. The blond picked up his pencil and began writing. "I know you're staring." I gasped and sat back in my seat. But he was writing again, so I leant forward again. "My name is Draco." His handwriting was beautiful. There was something highlighted. It was a phone number. "03069 990343."

**H: Yes. Harry by the way**

**D: Campus cafe after class ;)**

 


End file.
